


Behind The Voice

by BrokenYumes



Series: Hidden [1]
Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenYumes/pseuds/BrokenYumes
Summary: The girls of Magia Record and the idol group of TrySail, get together for a photo shoot. Mori Nanako, the voice of Kanae Yukino, found herself troubled by her feelings, and Sora Amamiya, the voice of Yachiyo Nanami, decided to help her out. Will she be able to calm her down, while her own feelings are a complete mystery?
Relationships: Amamiya Sora/Asakura Momo, Amamiya Sora/Mori Nanako, Futaba Sana/Mitsuki Felicia, Nanami Yachiyo & Tamaki Iroha, Nanami Yachiyo/Yukino Kanae
Series: Hidden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055300
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

They were out of town for a promotional photoshoot for the Dengeki G's Magazine.

The place wasn't big, but they had a special room to change into their characters costumes. It seemed that the photo-shoot was going to be outside due to the nice weather. The fitting room was very noisy, with the friends chitchatting while changing. Of course, as per usual, Sakura, the voice of Felicia Mitsuki, and Yui, the voice of Mitama Yakumo, were joking around with each other.

However, Sora, the voice of Yachiyo Nanami, was just trying to be professional, still joking around here and there, but she furrowed her brows, she looked just like her character counterpart. All the girls looked like that with their costumes on, but Sora looked like Yachiyo mainly due to how upset she looked at the moment.

”Girls, what have you all been doing for the past ten minutes? The photographers already have everything set up.” Sora sighed, as she looked back up, the girls looked somewhat frightened from the cold gaze that Sora had at that moment.

”Sorry, _‘Yachan’_.” Mai, the voice of Mifuyu Azusa, teased in her character’s voice, causing a giggle to come out of Mikako, the voice of Momoko Togame.

”Relax. These outfits do take a minute to put on.”  
  


”Or it’s just that you don’t wanna put on your costume Mikako!” Shiina, the voice of Tsuruno Yui, teased, trying her hardest to not look at Sora who looked like she was about to kill someone, she began pinching the bridge of her nose to keep her breathing steady.

”Calm down Sora...” Momo smiled gently as Sora turned around.

Momo Asakura, the voice of Iroha Tamaki, who was gentle and caring, just like her character counterpart, helped Sora calm down like it was nothing. Everyone referred Momo to the big sister trope, yes, her character is a big sister, but she really is a big sister to everyone. Mainly due to how she can calm everyone down, as well as defend everyone too.

”We’re all ready, so we can head out now! Unless Aya-chan is still taking her precious time!” Kaori, the voice of Rena Minami scoffed as Ayaka pouted, “That’s not true! Kaori, you told me to help you with the brooch!”

”T-That doesn’t matter! _‘Baka-Kaede!’_ ” Said Kaori, in the mockingly voice of her character.

Everyone had to giggle at that.

Even if she wasn't being foolish, Kaori is always willing to mess with Ayaka. And it always makes Mikako laugh.

  
“Wait! Sora! You don’t have your tie on! And you’re telling us to hurry up?” Yui Ogura raised an eyebrow. Similar to her character counterpart, Yui can still be shy and timid, but she couldn’t help herself when it came to teasing Sora. It was all too funny to watch Sora become flustered.

”I came to check on you all, this shouldn’t be directed back to me.” Sora pouted as Yui giggled, ”It’s okay, _‘Yachiyo-san’_ I’ve already finished tying my hair up. I’ll go tell the photographers to give us a few more minutes.”

“Thank you, Yu-chan.” Sora smiled as Yui nodded and left.

"So… Do I look okay?"

A soft voice snapped Sora out of her thinking.

She stopped tying the tie, her dress still free. Sora looked to her left; Mori was there with a sad expression.  
She had already changed, but she was still missing her accessories.

”Mori-chan, you look amazing! It’s a shame that you’re counterpart isn’t alive, however.” Sora frowned at that as Mori gave a Kanae smirk, “It does suck. But I’m glad that I can still be here.”

Sora smiled before she returned to the tie on her dress, quickly finishing and walking to the door, resting against it, she turned to Mori and gave her a Yachiyo smile.

”Me too.”

And of course, that made Mori blush. She knew well she couldn’t hold back anymore, but at the same time she had to. She was scared of Sora’s reaction.

  
  
“For this next shot, can we get Yachiyo’s old team?” The photographer asked as the Mikazuki girls left and the old team came.

”Momo-chan, do you ever plan on dating anyone?” Shiina questioned as Momo’s eyes widened, “ _‘E-EHHHH?!’_ I-I’ve... never planned on it, no...” She said, her Iroha part coming out.

“What made you think that?” Said Momo, her cheeks still red as Shiina hummed, “I guess I could say... It has to do with the lovey dovey you have when Sorara-chan is around!”

”Shiina forehead!” Momo exclaimed, trying to change the discussion while flipping Shiina’s bangs to the top of her head as Shiina pouted, “Touché.”

”I heard Shiina forehead?” Sora smirked as she sat down besides Momo and Shiina.

”Momo has a confession to make~” Shiina teased as Momo shook her head, “I do not!”

”Do you really, Momo?” Sora asked, the husky Yachiyo voice revealing itself in Sora’s words as she picked up Momo’s chin with a tilted head.

”N-No, I don’t...”

_A-At least I don’t think so..._

Momo thought.

**“Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my, oh, my  
Look like the gal too shy  
She ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame? Too bad  
She gonna miss the girl”**

  
Yui, Sakura and Shiina sang in English as Momo snapped out of her daze and ran to the others.

”Shush!!!!” She exclaimed in a whine of embarrassment as she continued to run to the others. The photoshoot was over anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the photoshoot, Mori convinces Sora to head to a café to hangout together, while Kaori gathers a few for bowling.

**“Hey, if you can talk, let’s meet at the café please, I’ll make sure to pay~ (´** **▽** **`ʃƪ)"**

It took about 3 minutes for Mori to get her answer; she couldn't help but grin about it.

 **"Sure, I'll be looking forward to our hangout** ¡ **¡( •̀ ᴗ •́ )و** **!!!"**

Mori smiled at this as she held her phone close to her chest before she fell on her bed with a content sigh, “Thank you Ten-channn,”

The photoshoot was fun, tiring, yes, but fun. Everyone got to see each other and just had fun doing what they were doing. However, something else happened during the Photoshoot. And no, it was not Yui, Sakura and Shiina singing “Kiss The Girl” to Momo.

Mori ran her fingers over her lips, she felt nervous yet excitement trembling throughout her body when she recalled the events from the photoshoot. All the girls already left except her and Sora.

_____________________  
  


”Sora-chan.” Mori called as Sora turned around, she was already in her causal clothes of a white blouse with her visible bra straps peaking through, and her high waisted jeans that hugged her body just right.

”Is something wrong, Mori?”

”... Yes. It’s horrible. I’m not alive so I can’t go on the adventure with you...” Mori clenched her fist for a moment as Sora held her shoulders, “It’s okay, Mori... Things can be rough, but I know we can get through it together. Besides, there’s probably going to be events in the game that we can be together for!”

Mori looked up a small sad smile on her face, “Together... Yeah.”

Annoyed with this, Mori closed their distance a bit, just enough for them to whisper, taking in each other's presence.

”...There’s something else, I need to tell you...”

  
"I don't want to do this with anybody else…" She finally said, her heart aching.  
  


"Mori…?" Sora said in a soft whisper, confused about what she meant, but couldn’t help but feel excitement, and that’s when her excitement faded. Mori firmly pressed her lips against Sora's. It was soft, yet hard, lustful yet gentle.

”That was...” Sora had trouble coming up for words, but Mori placed a finger on her lips and shook her head.

”There’s no need to explain it.”

________________  
  
  


_Alright, I’ll make an outfit for tomorrow and then head out._

Mori, or Nanako, told herself.

Dawn broke out with Mori waking up and going to her refrigerator for food.

_Maybe pudding would be best._

  
She told herself as she got a spoon from the kitchen drawer. She still had a couple hours before her hangout with Sora, but her phone rang with Kaori calling.

”Moshi. Moshi.” She responded.

”Nanako!”

”Kaori...!” Mori responded, not entirely sure what’s about to happen.

”So me and the others were wondering if you wanted to go bowling with us.”

“Who’s coming?”

“Hmm just me, Momo, Shiinako, Yu and Yui, Emiri is actually joining since the game she was in is done for now, the sisters, I think Kana and Mikako? But I know for sure, Mai, Ayane, the other people I mentioned earlier.”

”Sora-chan?”

”Skye is a probably. It just depends on her schedule.” Kaori said, she knows Sora’s name means “Sky” in English, and knowing Kaori, she does slip out English.

”Alright. Well you can put me down.” Mori smiled as Kaori gave an “uhm”.

”Alright! Well that’s it, I’ll see ya there!” Kaori said as Mori said goodbye.

_Bowling, huh? I’m gonna beat everyone!_

That competitive spirit in her was blazing with excitement as she continued to eat while watching tv.

_Ah that’s right, TrySail just performed Utsori not too long ago... Those three can harmonize like it’s nothing..._

Mori thought as she threw the cup away, however her musical soul was more focused on listening to the music on her phone. Checking the time and seeing she had about thirty minutes left, she decided to get up and start getting ready.

With a t-shirt, jacket, jean skirt and a crossbody bag, Mori set out to go to the café.

Staring at her phone outside the doors, her phone pinged as she turned around.

”Sora!” She smiled as the other waved and walked over.

”Well? Let’s head inside!” Sora smiled as she pecked Mori on the cheek while Mori grabbed Sora’s hand.

“Nanako, does this mean we’re dating now?” Sora questioned as she placed her cup down while Mori looked shocked.

”Thats the first time you said my first name... A-About that. Then yeah, we can start dating. Once we feel well enough to put our relationship out in public, we’ll tell everyone.”

”But what if I wanted to tell everyone now?” Sora questioned as Mori’s eyes widened.

”I-I mean... i-if you want to, t-then we can!”

”Kidding,” Sora replied with a smile as Mori pouted, “Soraaaa! You can’t tease me like that...”

”But it’s fun!” Sora giggled before she took a bite out of her sandwich.

“So, Kaori is doing bowling night and she wanted to know if you wanna come.” Mori said as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

”Sure! I don’t see why not!” Sora smiled again. The angelic smile that used to make her chest hurt, only filled Nanako Mori up with butterflies and happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

The sounds of pins being knocked down rang in Mori’s ears as Sora smirked, behind Mori she yelled, “Boo!”

And of course that scared the living daylights out of Mori and just about anyone. Just like her character counterpart when she’s being serious, Sora is pretty playful and a teaser, which can roll off Yachiyo at times.

”Oi!! Over here!” Kana, or the voice of Kuroe, waved.

”Coming!” Mori exclaimed as she got some bowling shoes for the two of them to bowl later.

“Ne, Ne, Momo-channn~” Shiina called as Momo turned around, she knew Shiina was like a little sister, and she couldn’t help but crack a smile when Shiina called her.

”What’s wrong, Shiina?” She asked, her voice soft and gentle as Shiina frowned, “Did you get any sleep last night? You’ve been spacing out and falling asleep.”

Momo gave an awkward chuckle, then sighed as she shook her head, “No. I just couldn’t sleep last night...”

”Why did you come then?” Shiina asked as Momo tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, “Well... hanging out with everyone is always fun, and... It’s just nice to see some faces that’s all!”

”By faces... That’s Sorawa’s face, right?” Shiina questioned as Momo made her crabby Momo face, “Forehead Shiina!”

”Thats not gonna work this time, Crabby-Momo. You need to face your feelings head on.” Shiina said, taking Momo’s hand away from her bangs.

”Shiina... Who am I kidding? I’ll just wait.”

Sighing, Momo knew it was undeniable at this point. She had a crush on Sora, but she couldn’t just let her feelings be blown away. So, she told herself that she would wait. She didn’t know if she would ever feel like this again, and she didn’t want that new feeling to leave her. She... actually sort of enjoyed it. The feeling of her heart making her feel excited.

”Well hey, our Live Show is coming up soon! Momo-chan, you can tell her everything there!” Shiina smiled.

Momo nodded as she waved at Mori and Sora, but her attention more so went towards their hands.

_Aww... They look so cute..._

Momo thought.

”Okay! Everyone’s here, Aya-chan couldn’t come tonight because she caught a cold, but she’ll be on the mend on Monday, but we do have some others who came! Emiri and the sisters!”  
  


”Emiri... Kato Emiri-san!?” Shiina said in surprise as Emiri, the voice of Kyubey and Mokyu, waved to Shiina.

“And the sisters... Maaya Uchida and Aya Uchida!” Yui cheered as the sisters both waved.

”We’ll do our best! _‘Nee?’_ ”

Maaya Uchida, the voice of Tsukuyo Amane and the elder sister, with her younger sister Aya Uchida, the younger sister out of them both. However, they aren’t twins like their character counterparts, instead they’re only a year apart.

”Alright, we’ll split into teams. TrySail, if you three are planning to team up, whoever’s turn to rotate, please do.” Kaori explained as TrySail nodded.

_Ah, Shiina and Sora are together... The sisters are together, that’s cute. Kaori is with Emiri... Yui and Yu-chan are together... Mai and Ayane are together... I’m with..._

Momo glanced towards Mori.

_This will be fun!_

She told herself, trying to not be intimidated by Mori.

”Asakura.”

  
“Nanako...!”

_I’m terrified._

_Momo thought._

”We’re going to win. Got it?” Mori said as Momo had that uneasy Iroha smile, “This is for fun, but alright!”

Taking a deep breath, Shiina knocked the remaining pins down and got a spare.

”Yes!”

”And you said I was bad at sports!” Shiina smirked as Sora pinched her cheeks, “I guess I was wrong then...” She said in that pouty voice of hers.

”Okay... go!” Yui knocked down a pin. “Damn...” She frowned as Yu giggled, “Don’t worry! It’s my turn.”

”Kaori!”

”On it!”

“Maaya, you got a gutter-ball.” Aya said as Maaya made an ‘Ohhh’.

”Asakura! Hit the pins!”

”R-Right! Curse my small feet-“

Momo threw the ball but also slipped in the process. She felt the world slow down, but felt arms cradle around her with a sigh of relief.

”Momo, you’re so clumsy... Clumsy-chan!”

“Did you hurt yourself, Momo?”

”Shinaaaaa Sora-chaaaannnn....” Momo sighed in relief as she felt tears in her eyes.

”I thought I was gonna hurt my ass and die...”

”Do you just want to sit down for now? Game’s almost over.” Shiina offered as Momo shook her head, “I can make it. I didn’t hurt myself too badly. Besides, Mori seems like she really wants to win. I wanna do my best.” She got up with a sigh and tried to bowl again, but Mori stopped her.

”You already bowled, silly. You got a strike.”

Momo’s eyes widened, but she smiled brightly with a ‘Yay’ leaving her lips.

“I’ll take it over from here, you should really go sit down.” Mori said as Momo gave her a face of concern, but Mori nodded for reassurance.

”I’m sorry!” She exclaimed as Mori shook her head, “Don’t be!”

Momo turned red as she sat down and glanced at her hands in her lap. She was embarrassed, she made a fool of herself during bowling night!

”Clumsy-chan?”

Momo looked up and saw Sora who came with a drink. “Think you needed it,”

”Thank you, Ten-chan...” She whispered softly and drank the ramune, quickly setting the bottle down. The characteristic marble inside clinked.

The sparkling drink making her let out a ‘paahhh’ sound with her mouth.

”Jeez... haven’t had one of these since I was a kid...” The girl sighed as she shook the bottle, more-so fascinated by the marble.

“You look like a kid as you do that,” Sora giggled as Momo pouted.

”Asakura! We won!” Mori exclaimed as Momo smiled.

”Well, good game.” Sora held her hand out as the other gave her a handshake.

”Good game.”


	4. Chapter 4

A loud sound of an alarm clock made her snap out of her slumber.

With a lazy arm she almost hit her phone on the nightstand, or maybe it was her Yachiyo plushie, she wasn't sure anymore. 

The sound was pretty annoying, so she had to move herself to her side to turn it off. She just pressed a button, and the phone stopped.

She made a low mumble, and slowly opened her sleepy eyes.

Sora turned around and saw Mori. A small smile crept up to her lips as she scratched her chest. Her _bare_ chest.

”...Did I..? Oh no. Nononono....” Sora’s eyes widened.

”Sora...? Sora, are you awake...?” Mori sleepily asked as Sora’s eyes widened as she grabbed her sweatshirt.

“...Yeah.” She replied in hesitance.

”Mori?  
  


”Mhm...?”

”D-Did we... have sex? L-Last night?” Sora stammered, she would have to come to facts that she wasn’t a holy child anymore. But besides that, how did it even happen? That was the question that ran through her mind, she wasn’t drunk last night, at least she thinks she wasn’t, so how did it even happen?

”...We did. And might I say, you make some cute little mews when being fondled with.” Mori flirted while Sora blushed even more.

_Is this how Momo feels??? God, I understand now!_

_She thought._

”I still have to head to the studio, we have lines to get done with today.” Said Sora, trying to remember what happened. It was as if her mind was plagued or she was high or something. She just couldn’t remember.

”Yup.” Mori replied, popping the P in her yup. One thing that Sora just never understood, why do people do that? She would ask herself.

Her phone rang as she looked at the number. It was her mom, and she hasn’t called since she moved out.

Hesitantly, she picked up the phone.

”...Hey Mama, what’s up?”

”Just came to check on you, see if you were doing any better.”

Sora smiled at this as she gave a soft thank you.  
  


”I know it’s scary, you’re still trying to be less jumbled.” Her mom said as she hummed in agreement.

“It’s scary, but... I’m managing. I’m still incredibly sorry about Papa...” Her mouth moved at it’s own on that second sentence.

”Sora, it wasn’t your fault. Okay?” Her mother said before she continued, “Besides, you were in high school. You’re a beautiful young woman now.”

”...Thanks Mama.”

She glanced at her clock with a surprised expression before she spoke, “I should head out for work. I’m glad that you called.” She smiled as her mother made an ‘Uhm.’ sound for agreement.

Seeing that Mori was still asleep, she gently shook her shoulder only to watch her girlfriend fall back to the bed.

”Mori, I have to go to the studio today. Please at least wake up...” She sighed, not getting a response.

_What the hell did she do to me...?_

_Sora thought as she left and locked the door._

Heading inside, Yui and Maaya met Sora with concern on their faces.

”Is something wrong? It’s rare for you two to look like that.” Sora said as Maaya spoke, “They’re thinking about ending Another Episode.”

”They can’t... that’s unreasonable... it’s alright getting close to an end, it would be odd to just leave it in an awkward spot.” She replied, waving at Mai and Sakura.

”Well... it would depend on what the developers do.” Yui replied, playing with her hair.

”Have any of you seen Yu-chan?” She asked as Maaya pointed to the recording booth.

”I see... it would be rude to disrupt her. I’ll have to wait for now.” She said, waving the others goodbye. She sat down and rubbed her temples together.

_It’s impossible. I can’t remember... Maybe I was drunk?? But... I would have a hangover the next day... I don’t feel sick. I just..._

”Sorawa?”

”Ten-chan?”

“Momo! Shiina! Was I drunk last night?” She asked, feeling panic rush through her veins.

”No...” Both Shiina and Momo said, confusion displayed on their faces.

”Okay...” She sighed, continuing to rub her temples together.

_I can’t fucking remember for the life of me!!!_

_Sora yelled in her head._

”Is something wrong?” Shiina asked, concerned for her friend.

”There has to be, look at her...” Momo said, she could see Sora tapping her heel against the floor. She was either impatient or tense.

Taking a deep breath, she held her head in her hands. It looked like she was officially done with the world.

”...Somehow I can’t remember, but Mori and I...” Her words stopped there, she had a feeling that what she said would probably hurt someone.

”You guys made love?” Momo asked as Sora jolted up.

“It’s not a big deal... Can I tell her, Shii?” Momo asked as Sora grew confused.

”Wait, are you two dating???”

Both Momo and Shiina had to snicker and laugh at that.

”No! But... Shiina did help me... discover. To say the least.” Momo explained, feeling her own body temperature rise.

”Care to explain?” Sora smirked as Momo shook her head.

”Well we didn’t necessarily do anything! I just teased her, and then she figured out for herself!” Shiina said in honesty as Momo’s expression looked embarrassed and exasperated.

Sora could only giggle at this, but she saw Yui leave the recording booth and took that sign.

”Yu-chan!” She exclaimed as Yui walked over.

”Hm?”

”Shiina and Mori told me that I wasn’t drunk last night, but I’m confused because when I woke up this morning, and I was...”

”So... You and Nanako made love? What’s the problem?” Yui questioned.

”Was Mori drunk?” Sora asked, as if she was using all her energy to get an answer.

”No, maybe... ah, maybe it was just of the mood you two were in last night causing things to escalate?” Yui said with a small shrug, Shiina’s eyes widened as she nodded, _‘Uhm! Uhm!’_ “You two probably had sexual tension going on, and then you two did that!” Shiina exclaimed, she was sort of in character still.

Sora glanced at her hands before sighing again.

_Where did this mark come from...?_

_She thought in slight concern._

“Well then...” She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before the memories of last night came rushing into her vision.

________________

The feeling of everything. As if her senses were maxed out, she felt as if she gave everything she had during a song. To receive a reward like this.  
  


“You’re adorable, Sora. I don’t want the others to hear you though, okay princess?” Mori said as Sora pouted through her embarrassment, “... M-Maybe try not to kiss that spot then...”

  
“But you look cute when I do~” Mori teased.

She kissed Sora’s right shoulder, while Sora bit into her hand to hold her scream back.

________________

Back in the present and no longer her memories, Sora shook her head, trying to get rid of her embarrassment.

**”Oh... God.”** The words, the English words for that matter, escaped her mouth, trying to hide herself, from the girls with her arms over her head as if she was preparing for a tornado.

”S-Sora, we’re in public...!” Momo said, shaking the other girl by the left shoulder.

Shiina glanced at the two for a moment before she crouched to Sora’s eye level.

”Want some tamagoyaki?” She offered as Momo blinked in confusion.

”How is that gonna-“

“...Yes please.” Sora said, already out of her previous position.

”After we record lines, deal?” Shiina said as Sora nodded.

”How does tamagoyaki fix everything...?” Momo asked while Shiina giggled, “It just does!”

And so, lines were recorded and practice concluded with TrySail heading to Shiina’s house.

”You guys can make yourselves comfortable, Sorawa is still... like that.” Shiina smiled awkwardly at the end of her sentence as Momo nodded and bowed in gratitude with Sora doing the same.

”I have bite marks, on my hand. I bit into my hand. All because she kissed my right shoulder.”

Momo looked at Sora’s face, but she wasn’t embarrassed, she looked as if she was in a state of extreme anxiety.

”Ten-chan, it’s just Shiina and I. There’s no need for you to feel anxious...” Momo said making sure to put her hand on the other’s left shoulder.

”...Momo.”

_‘H-Hai!’_ She exclaimed, not being able to control that Iroha part again.

“...You’ve been a dearest friend and idol to me, but... I think...”

”Hm?”

Sora took a deep breath as she faced Momo, “I think... I think I like you.”

_‘EHHHHHH????!’_ Momo turned into a to _momo_ mato. As Shiina likes to call it.

“N-N-No... You can’t! You can’t! You have Nanako! That’s being disloyal, you can’t just-“

Momo stopped when she saw the other with tears in her eyes.

”I hate this... Why am I such an idiot...? Liking two people at once... I’m a horrible person aren’t I?” She had a broken expression as Momo shook her head.

”N-No... I’ve just been raised like that, if you like someone while dating someone it’s considered as disloyalty. But you aren’t a horrible person. Sora-chan, I can wait... it’s not that big of a deal.”

”But what if I get married to her or something like that?”

”Then I’ll be your bridesmaid! Just like Shiina!” She smiled then turned put her fingers on the sides of Sora’s cheeks.

”Just smile.”

She did the same with her fingers to make the other girl smile.

“We’re probably the people who are going to have a long story before we can truly say our story is done and perfect.”

“ **Okay!** The food’s ready!” Shiina exclaimed as Momo got up and stretched out her hand, “C’mon. It’s your favorite!”

Sora hesitated for a moment before she took the other’s hand and walked with her, drying her tears along the way.


End file.
